


Family Matters

by 4ever_yours2



Category: Star Trek
Genre: M/M, Slight mentions of Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-16
Updated: 2016-12-16
Packaged: 2018-09-09 00:08:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8868427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4ever_yours2/pseuds/4ever_yours2
Summary: Kid fic/More so Kirk has a kid and Spock finds out it's his then they date once more





	

**Author's Note:**

> Only rated teen bc of the slight mentions of Mpreg  
> No smut bc I don't write that  
> I might've butchered Spock's speech  
> oops

 

On the enterprise there was always this ten year old kid running around. The kid has dark black hair that was always covered with some sort of hat and mesmerising blue eyes. He was either playing with the crew or with his father, James Kirk. No one knew who his other parent was. One day James went AWOL on a planet and came back a month later with a ten year old kid. Bones wanted to do a DNA test but Kirk wouldn't allow him near his son, George. So Bones went to Spock for help.

"Don't you find it odd that he won't tell us who the other parent is?" Bones asked Spock

"It is not an illogical choice. If he chooses not tell us then should we not respect that?" Spock replied  
"Yes but this is Kirk we're talking about. He doesn't want to talk to me about it, why don't you give it a shot?"  
"Me? but why?"  
"He is closer to you" Bones replied as Spock just stared at him. "So it's settled. You try to get him to open up, he's in his private quarters." Bones informed as he walked off.  
Upon arriving at Kirk's door, it wasn't locked so Spock just walked right in. He saw George quickly scramble off with his hands on his head. ' _Odd_ ' thought Spock.  
"Spock how may I help you?" Kirk asked  
"Our good doctor is worried about you and wishes to know who the other parent of your son is" Spock asked  
Kirk looked away from him "Well tell our _good doctor_ that he doesn't need to worry and that the background of **my son** is **my** business" Kirk replied, annoyed  
"Well then, would you inform _me_ about your son?" Spock asked sitting on the chair across from Kirk.  
Kirk looked torn between answering him and shrugging him off. "It doesn't matter, like I said my business is my own" Kirk replied looking away from Spock. Before Spock could replied Kirk continued "If that is all Spock, please go as I wish to rest now" Kirk looked back at him.  
"Ok, Captain, Goodnight" Spock replied as he got up and left.  
Kirk got up after he left and locked his door. "Is he gone?" George asked as he poked his head out of the bathroom. "Yes, you can come out now" Kirk answered as he sat on his bed. George came and sat beside him. "That was close" George joked and Kirk let out a small laugh. "Yes it would cause a bit of trouble if he saw these" Kirk replied, smiling sadly as he touched one his son's pointed ears. "Well it is time for bed" Kirk continued after a pause. "Ok goodnight dad" George replied as he walked over towards his own bed. As Kirk laid there in the darkness his time back on that planet came back to haunt him once more.  
~  
The landing party consisted of himself, Spock and three security officers. The planet was supposed to be uninhabited but the environment was strange. It gave off the impression that there was _something else_ there. The landing team was there to investigate whatever it was. The team walked on, noticing footprints and followed with one of the security offices out front, leading them. Until he was yanked to the side, everyone heard his scream but couldn't find his body. One of the officers went out to look for him but never came back. They tried to communicate back to the Enterprise but got static. Night fell and they were forced to find shelter. Spock laid beside Kirk, with a protective arm around him and the other officer laid a little bit away from them. When dawn broke the other officer was nowhere in sight. "Where is he?" Kirk asked  
"I do not know. Last night he was here now he is gone" Spock answered. They looked around for a bit but found nothing. They then both decided that they had to continue their mission. After that things got hazy in Kirk's mind. It was mere flashes of what happened. They were walking along, then caught in combat, then things cleared up. He was caught and Spock was no where in sight. He tried to move but realised that he was shackled down to a bed. Then strange creatures appeared and started talking amongst themselves, incoherently. However the thing that scared Kirk the most was the obvious medical tools they had. "Hey" He tried to get their attention with no reaction. He tried again "Hey!" he yelled as he moved the shackles so they would make a noise. One of their, _heads?_ , moved in his direction "Where am I?" Kirk asked as they just stared at him. Then they turned back to each other and after a moment of them communicating one left and the other walked over to him. It stared at him for an uncomfortable about of time til it knocked him out. He woke up feeling strange, like his insides felt different. As he looked around he was sitting in a room and the door appeared to be unlocked. He slowly got up "Gah" he hissed in pain, clutching his stomach. He moved slowly towards the door and unlocked it. Looking left and right no one was in sight, he headed left. After a few minutes of walking he started to get a bit dizzy. "Jim!" he heard but in his disoriented state he couldn't pinpoint the location of that voice "Jim!" it was closer "Jim!" the voice said as it spun him around, too quickly, he caught a glimpse of blue before everything turned dark.  
What seemed like a moment later but was actually a few hours Jim woke up. He could feel dirt underneath him, so they were obviously out of that place. He looked around for the other person and saw Spock "Spock!" he yelled as he slowly got up. "Jim" Spock replied as he turned to walk towards Jim and gave him a hug once close enough.  
After that things got hazy but the important details were there. He remembers talking with Spock, then looking around for anything or anyone, static on the coms, then returning to their little camp once night fell, he remembers _sharing_ the night with Spock, the next morning was the same as the last. Then about a week later, Jim got taken again. He remembers calling out for Spock but nothing.  
~  
"Dad!" Jim heard as he was startled awake "You were shaking" George explained  
"Oh" Jim looked down "I'm sorry, what time is it?"  
"Six am" George replied  
"Ok well it's time for us to get up anyway, go get your hat" Jim said as he got up to grab his shirt.  
"Report" Jim asked as walked on the bridge  
"We've located a stranded space ship and there appears to be heart beats" Sulu replied  
"Ok let's check it out" Kirk said as he sat in his seat "Is there radio transmissions?"  
"Yes, sir" Uhara replied  
"Bring it up on screen" Kirk asked as an image of a woman appeared  
"Help! We're stuck" she said urgently  
"What happened?" Kirk asked  
"My family and I and some friends were traveling and didn't watch our fuel tank so we ran out. Now our oxygen is depleting. Please help us!" The lady pleaded  
"How many people are with you?" Kirk asked as he stared at the screen  
"Ten" she replied  
"Scotty" he said as he turn his head from the screen  
"Aye, sir?" he asked  
"Prepare to transport ten people from that other aircraft to the Enterprise"  
"Ok, sir" Scotty then cut the com

It didn't take too long to get the other crew aboard theirs. When greeting them he saw they had another young boy as well "Hey, what's your name?" he asked the boy, as the boy looked up at his mum for permission, she nodded so he said "Jack"  
"Well hi Jack My name is Kirk" he gently shook the boy's hand "Can I ask how old are you?"  
"I'm 11" Jack replied  
"That's pretty cool, I've got a son and he's 10, would you like to meet him?"  
Jack's face lit up and looked at his mum, again she nodded "Yes, please!" Jack said as he nodded his head quickly.  
They found him in the Med Bay with Bones "Hey Bones, Hey George"  
Bones nodded and George said a quick "Hi"  
"George there's someone here that I would like you to meet" Kirk asked as his son turned to face him and walked over. "This is Jack, he's eleven, and I thought you could show him around"  
George looked over at Jack and smiled instantly "Hey Jack" he held out his hand "I'm George"  
Jack shook his hand "It's nice to meet you"  
"Wanna go check out the rec room first?" George asked as Jack nodded and they ran off.  
"Isn't that lovely?" Bones asked "What?" Kirk asked back "George finally has some his age to play with, it's going to be nice" Bones responded as Kirk nodded his head "Yeah"

It happened a week later, they weren't close to any planets so the other crew had to stay with them for a bit. George and Jack were getting along greatly, however they were both in the bridge when the incident happened. They were playing tag and entered the bridge, Kirk turned around and everything felt like it was going in slow motion. Jack reached out and, as he is a bit taller than George, he accidentally grabbed his beanie. With the momentum of George running forwards the beanie easily slipped off. George stopped as Scotty gasped, which caused everyone to turn their heads, their gaze locked on George's pointed ears. Jack didn't understand so he just stood there, confused. Kirk looked downwards, refusing to meet anyone's stare. He quickly grabbed George and left.  
"I'm sorry dad" George said sadly once back in their private quarters  
"It's fine" Kirk said "No one could've predicted this"  
"Yeah but-" before he could continue Spock entered "Captain"  
George didn't bother to walk off, what was the point? everyone saw "Spock" Kirk replied as he stood up  
"Why does your son have pointed ears?"  
"Born with them" Kirk said  
"Who is his other parent?" Spock asked as he got closer to Kirk, Kirk just stared at him "Jim" Spock tried again but Kirk cut him off "You're a smart man Spock, why haven't you figured it out?"  
All things clicked in Spock's head "That is my son?" it sounded like a question but was more of a statement  
"Yes" Kirk replied staring straight at Spock  
"It that why you did not want to do a DNA test?"  
"Yes I feared the reaction of others" Kirk replied with a shaken voice  
"But this is illogical, how can a man bear a child?" Spock asked  
Jim turned his head towards George "Can you give us a moment?" George nodded and walked inot the bathroom "Remember back on that strange planet?" a nod from Spock "Well after being kidnapped the first time, I felt strange, like my insides were funny. I couldn't piece it together, so I ignored it. Then we found each other and had a few moments together that week. I felt even worse and I couldn't place it. Then I was kidnapped again and those sickos were gleeful" Jim paused to make sure Spock was keeping up, he was "Then I started getting sick in the mornings. Again those bastards were joyful while I was puking my guts out. Then I overheard someone, it wasn't one of those freaks but a human, spoke English too, say 'Those experiments of allowing a male to be pregnant are a success' I couldn't believe it, I didn't want to believe it. Then, however long later, my stomach grew and then they had to preform a C section to get him out of me." Jim replied, a bit annoyed and a bit angry "Does that fit your logic Spock?" Jim asked, half glaring at him.  
Spock was baffled by what Jim had just said, it did make sense but it was difficult to process "Yes, Captain, that does seem logical" Was all Spock said.  
Before anyone could say something more Bones barged in "It is true?"  
"That my son has pointed ears? Yes" Kirk replied  
"Where is he?" Bones asked  
"Bathroom, me and Spock were just having a discussion" Kirk replied as he waved his arm towards where Spock was standing "George" Kirk called out to the bathroom. A moment later George walked out "Bones don't you dare think he is a science project"  
"Of course not" Bones responded as he reached out his hand slowly "May I?" he asked both Kirk and George who agreed. Bones did touch them and they were real. "Am I right in guessing Spock is the parent?" Bones asked  
"You're right" Kirk replied looking towards Spock, all Spock did was stare.  
"So how did this happen?" Bones asked  
"Remember how I went missing for a bit?" Kirk replied  
"Yeah"  
"Well a few experiments there and a little fun from Spock and out pops him" Kirk pointed to George.  
"Did you tell StarFleet what happened?"  
"All I said was that I now have a son, who they have not seen. The other parent is unknown, and will stay that way" Kirk gave a pointed look  
"Jim may I speak with you privately?" Spock asked  
"I'll take George with me to the Med Bay" Bones quickly stated, he waved to George to follow him and he did. Once the doors shut Spock spoke up "I think it would be best if we were to both parent our child"  
"No, I've done pretty well these past ten years" Kirk said "I would rather someone I date be the other parent of my child" Kirk looked up at Spock.  
"Do you wish that we date?"  
"Do you?"  
"If it means that I can parent my child and be more open with my feelings towards you then yes"  
"You have feelings for me, Spock?" Kirk looked surprised, his feelings for Spock never left. He only distanced himself from the man because of George and it shattered him that he couldn't be open with Spock anymore. But this chance, he wasn't going to let slip by.  
"Yes, Captain"  
"Don't call me captain when we are in private, Spock" Kirk half smiled  
"Yes, Jim" Spock corrected himself.  
"So, then what are you doing to about them?" Kirk asked, Spock just stared at him "Spock telling someone you have feelings for them doesn't mean that you just magically date, you have to ask the other out"  
"Oh, my apologies Jim, Do you wish to go on a date?" There wasn't much in the ship a couple could go out to. But there were some.  
"Yes Spock, I'd love to"  
"I shall come back tomorrow then" Spock then looked conflicted, however Jim picked up immediately, he grabbed Spock and pulled him forwards into a kiss. While slowly at first, it quickly got heated.  
~  
As soon as Bones left with George he knew George would have to stay with him tonight.  
"How do you feel staying with me tonight, George?" Bones asked as they walked towards the Med Bay.  
"That's fine" George replied "Bones are my dad and Spock going to be ok?"  
"They'll be fine" Bones stated as they walked into the Med Bay. "I just have to check these two here then we can head to the dinning hall for dinner" George just nodded.

As soon as George got his dinner Jack walked up to him "I'm sorry for any trouble I might've caused you"  
"It's fine, i think it might've actually done something good"  
"Oh" Jack said with a small smile "Are we still friends?"  
"Yes"  
"Want to sit with me?" Jack asked, George looked at Bones, he nodded so George walked off with Jack.  
Bones sat with Scotty "Oh young love"  
"Aye" Scotty agreed as he gave them a dopey look.

As it was closing in on bed time Bones got up to get George "Time for us to go George" he said as he stood beside their table.  
"Oh, is it really?" George replied, a little sad "Sorry Jack, but I must go"  
"Goodnight George" said Jack, who also sounded sad

It was the next day, when Bones walked onto the bridge, a cheery captain greeting him "Hey Bones!"  
"Hi Kirk" he replied with a side glance to Spock, who had a slight, almost non-existent, smirk on his face "Good night?"  
"Oh the best" He said as he turn his head to look at his medical chief "Thanks for looking after George"  
"You're welcome"

That night, at the ship cinema, Kirk cuddled up to Spock as the movie played. "I'm sorry" he whispered  
"What?" Spock asked  
"For distancing myself from you"  
"Kirk you do not need to explain yourself" Spock quickly interjected  
"No I do" He inhaled as he paused the movie, they were the only ones there as most people didn't date on the ship and didn't use the cinemas much, he looked at Spock "When I was pregnant, however brief, with George, it was terrifying. When he was born, That feeling never left and it got worse when I was back on the Enterprise. That why I didn't captain for a bit. I was scared, Spock. The thought of people taking George from me was always there. I didn't tell you because of that. I didn't only distance myself from you but everyone for a period of time for the sake of my son. That was my error. I shouldn't have been afraid, I should of have more faith in you, in us"  
"Jim is it not a problem to have feelings. You felt what you did at the time was right and you should not apologise for that and protecting your -our son."  
A hand on Spock's face "Thank you" Jim gave a quick kiss then cuddled back into his side and played the movie.

As soon as they reached the next planet, it was time to bid their passengers goodbye.  
"Must you go?" George asked sadly to his best friend  
"I'm sorry" Jack gave George a long hug goodbye "But we will meet again, that I promise you" he continued once he pulled back  
"I hope so" George let him go and watched as he walked to the teleport pad. As he started to disappear he waved and didn't stop till his whole figure disappeared. He didn't cry, he wouldn't let himself do so. His father pulled him into a hug "He was a nice kid"  
"He was" George agreed  
Jim led him, while holding Spock's hand, back to the bridge. Once there Spock sat at his station, checking the readings, Bones was already beside Kirk's captain chair. He sat down, with George on his lap.  
"Warp out" Kirk and George said together.


End file.
